The Aftermath
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: A sequel to What If? Kyra Hart's life with her daughter.
1. Reba Eleanor Hart

Kyra Eleanor Hart is carrying around her 2 week old daughter named Reba Eleanor Hart. Her mother was extremely flattered that she named her daughter after her. Reba's exact words to her are,

"Are you sure you want to name her after me? I mean, Reba is a hard name to get along with. Imagine if this little baby grows up to be a singer. What would you think would happen with the name Reba?" Reba asks Kyra.

"I think Reba fits her well mom, just like it does you." Kyra says.

"Well thank you, honey." Reba replies. Reba kisses the top of Kyra's head. "I think it's time for you to go to school. Even if you do have a baby; you still have responsibilities to take care of." Reba says.

"Okay. Bye Reba. Bye mom." Kyra replies, picking her backpack up off the floor.

"Say bye mommy." Reba says talking to her granddaughter. Kyra just waves at her daughter and walks out the door. Reba Eleanor Hart just coos.

"Come on honey… It's just you and me for awhile. You're Aunt Cheyenne is at the grocery store buying some formula for you. I get to watch you until she comes back. Grandpa is upstairs getting ready to go into the office." Reba says bouncing her. Brock walks down the stairs.

"Why does this look so familiar to me?" Brock asks wrapping his arm around Reba.

"Because we have had 3 beautiful babies together if I do say so myself, and now we have a grandchild together." Reba says smiling at the baby. Brock sighs. "What?" Reba says looking at him.

"I just wish that Kyra would have had this child when she was married, out of school, and out of our house. I mean, I can't believe that the father of this child raped our daughter." Brock says.

"Hey… We agreed that we wouldn't talk about it. He is not to see the child at all. Especially since Kyra didn't want us to press charges." Reba says playing with Reba Eleanor's feet.

"I know… I know." Brock says. The doorbell rings. Brock opens the door and sees a man they haven't seen in awhile.

"Hi." Mr. Myers says.

"What are you doing here? We agreed that you wouldn't see the baby." Brock says standing in the doorway.

"I just had to see my daughter." He says. Reba starts heading towards the kitchen. "Please stop. I won't do her any harm. I just want to get to hold her." Jake walks down the stairs.

"Jake, take her upstairs, and don't bring her down until I say to." Reba says.

"Okay." Jake says. He takes Reba from his mother and walks up the stairs with her.

"Why did you do that? She is my daughter just as much as she is Kyra's daughter, and your granddaughter." Mr. Myers says.

"That may be true, but we had an agreement that you would never see her. And it's MY daughter you raped, and I have an obligation to protect HER before you." Reba says as she storms up the stairs.

"I think my wife has said everything that needs to be said." Brock says, "Now get out." Reba rushes back down.

"Hang on really quick Brock. Let's not leave it like this." Reba says. Mr. Myers sighs. Reba punches him in the gut, and slams the door on him.


	2. Goodbye Reba

"What in the world did you do that for Reba?" Brock asks just looking at her surprised.

"I think he was more than justified. JAKE! Can you bring Reba back down here so your dad and I can watch her?" Reba asks her only son.

"Why can't I watch her? She is my niece." Jake says.

"Look son, if you don't want me to come up and have to tickle you to get her away I would bring her down." Brock says to him.

"Alright. I'm releasing the hostage." Jake says.

"Don't think of it like that." Reba replies with a sigh.

"Okay. It's just she's my first niece and I wanted to spend some time with her." Jake says walking down the stairs.

"Look buddy, when Kyra comes home, if she says you can play with her you can." Brock says.

"Why aren't you at school anyway?" Reba asks Jake crossing her arms.

"Because I forgot today was a school day." Jake says grabbing his backpack and running out the door after handing Reba to his mother. Reba just looks down at her precious granddaughter in her arms.

"This is a big reason to live. Look at the face of this little angel." Reba says.

"Yeah, just look at her." Brock replies sighing.

"I can't believe the way that she was brought into this world, but we'll love her anyway." Reba says smiling at her. There is a knock on the door. Reba sits down with Reba and Brock walks over to the door. There is a police officer standing there with Mr. Myers.

"Hello." Brock says to Mr. Myers and the officer.

"That's her!" Mr. Myers yells.

"Excuse ma'am. Could we talk to you? I believe you assaulted this man today." The officer said.

"What kind of assault officer?" Reba asks handing Reba off to Brock.

"This man says you attacked him when he tried to see his daughter." The officer says looking right at Reba.

"I did hit him officer." Reba says.

"Is this his daughter?" The officer asks her.

"Yes, but it's our granddaughter. Our 15 year old daughter was in his English class, and he told her the only way to pass was to sleep with him. And he raped her when she said no, and she ended up with this child. And the courts agreed that if we set this deal where he couldn't see her; he wouldn't go to jail." Reba responds.

"Well deal or not ma'am. You are going to have to come with me. Sir, can you keep custody of the child or shall we turn her over to her father?" The officer asks looking at Brock.

"I can handle her officer." Brock says. The officer puts Reba in the handcuffs, and read her her Miranda Rights. The cop shoves her out the front door and off the front porch.


	3. Captured Reba

**Later on in the day,**

Brock, Kyra, and Cheyenne rush into the Houston Female Prison. Reba is pacing all over the floor just hollering…

"Let me at him! He won't hurt my daughter! Just let me get a piece of him!" Reba yells as she throws herself at the bars. Cheyenne and Kyra sit on a bench.

"Can I speak to her?" Brock asks one of the guards on duty.

"Do you think you can calm her down?" He asks Brock.

"That's Reba… You can't calm down that spit fire… I've been trying to for 20 years." Brock says with a laugh.

"Okay… Just do whatever you want." The guy says leaning back with a laugh. Reba hears Brock.

"Oh, Brock… What happened to Reba? Is she okay?" Reba asks him. He leans up against the bars putting his head close to hers.

"Reba, they took her. They gave our granddaughter to her father." Brock says.

"How can they do that? We have her mother!" Reba hollers throwing her back against the bars.

"Be careful Reba… I don't know how they could do that, but Kyra and Cheyenne are here with me and Kyra is very upset, so please try to keep your hollering down to a minimum." Brock says. Kyra and Cheyenne stand up and walk over to Brock and Reba. Kyra is crying.

"How could they take my baby mom? How? She's MY DAUGHTER!" Kyra screams over the entire prison.

"Kyra, I know how you feel, come here." Reba says. She hugs Kyra through the bars. "As soon as I get out of here we are going to get Reba back… I promise." Reba kisses the top of Kyra's head. A guard walks over.

"Lady, you made bail… Get out of here." He says. He opens the door and Reba steps out. She falls onto Brock. Just then, Mr. Myers enters with Reba.

"Mr. Myers…" Kyra says.

"Van said that you might be here. I went by the house." He says.

"Give me my niece you creep!" Cheyenne hollers as she grabs Reba.

"That is my daughter Mrs. Montgomery." Mr. Myers says to her.

"Why did you take her? We told you we didn't want you around her." Kyra says to him.

"I had to have her." He says to Kyra.

"Well you've going to have to have something else if you don't give me my daughter." Kyra says.

"Your sister has her right now Kyra." He says. Kyra laughs sarcastically. Then she narrows her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Kyra says. Then she walks out.


	4. Cheyenne's Promise

"What's her problem?" He asks. Reba scoffs.

"If you don't know what's wrong with my daughter-" Reba starts to say.

"Then I'll SHOW you what's wrong with Kyra." Brock finishes.

"Brock! Stop all this nonsense. We are just trying to get our granddaughter back. After all, her mother is our daughter, and Reba needs to be with Kyra as much as possible." Reba says.

"Well, as this baby's father, I don't think that she will go back with Kyra, because she is irresponsible." Mr. Myers says.

"Irresponsible? A person like you hurts MY daughter, and you call HER irresponsible. Come on!" Reba hollers putting her arms up ready to fight. Mr. Myers scoffs.

"I'm not gonna even try and fight you because I'd win." He says.

"Really? How about puttin' your money where your mouth is? Come on?" Reba says. Mr. Myers takes a light swing at Reba. Reba, Kyra's daughter, starts screaming because somebody is trying to hurt her grandma. Reba ducks and he hits his fist into the wall.

"Ha ha…" Reba says, "Ain't so easy now, is it?" Mr. Myers is getting agitated and takes a harder swing at Reba, she ducks again and he ends up hitting Brock in the jaw.

"Ow!" Brock hollers.

"Way to take one for the team buddy." Reba says to Brock. "Cheyenne go find your dad some ice." Cheyenne walks away with the baby just screaming her head off. Reba finally steps up and takes a swing at Mr. Myers. She gives him a sucker punch right in the stomach.

"Come on, Mrs. Hart; back to the cell we go." The officer on duty says putting her back into the cell she came out of.

"I will die before I let you hurt my daughter or my granddaughter again." Reba says. Brock's lip is bleeding.

"Come on boy, we'll see what kind of time you can do for this lip." Brock says grabbing him by the arm. Just then, Cheyenne walks back in.

"Mom! What happened?" She asks.

"I got into another fight with Mr. Myers, and I have to be in here for a little while longer. Listen Cheyenne… I want you, Kyra, Jake, and your dad to take that baby as far away from Texas as you can get. Don't stay here where Mr. Myers can get her." Reba says.

"What about you mom?" Cheyenne asks.

"Don't worry about me. When I get out I will make contact with you guys again." Reba just looks at her granddaughter in Cheyenne's arms.

"She went to sleep while I was looking for ice. I didn't want to wake her up." Cheyenne says watching Reba look at her.

"That's good. Don't wake her up. Just go find Kyra and get out of here." Reba states. She rubs the baby's head, and kisses her. "Run along now." Cheyenne and baby Reba walk away from the cell. Reba sits down on the bed and starts crying.

_"This is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make in my life, but I know that my family will be protected, and that's the important thing."_ Reba thinks to herself. Reba sighs and sits back on the bed.


	5. The Plan & Saying Goodbye

"Did she really say to get as far away from here as possible?" Brock asks his oldest daughter as they are driving home.

"Yes, she told me that if we hid for awhile that he wouldn't be able to find us. We just don't know where to go." Cheyenne says to him.

"I hate the idea of taking Kyra out of one school, but if we put her in another school with an assumed name, he would never find her." Brock states. Cheyenne and Kyra just look at him.

"Where are we going to go dad?" Kyra asks.

"I think we should go stay with your Grammy. We can use her maiden name for Kyra's last name in school."

"Do you think it's a good idea? You know how much she picks on mom." Cheyenne says.

"Your mother probably won't be out for awhile Cheyenne. I think for right now it's best to go. Kyra, we will get you out of this school, and take you to this one… We are going to have to dye your hair a light brown like mine, because you are too conspicuous with the red hair like your mom's." Brock says.

"Okay." Kyra says. She's holding onto Reba for dear life… "Whatever we can do to help Reba to not be hurt. Even if we have to hide out for awhile."

"But remember, no contact with anybody… I will come see your mom once a month and tell her how we are doing and bring her pictures of Reba; but that's all."

"Okay. That's fine. Are we going to go get Jakey?" Cheyenne asks.

"Yes, we are each going to pack a box of clothes, and a box of special things we want to take with us, but everything else stays here until the coast is clear." Brock says.

"Are Reba and I sharing a box?" Kyra asks.

"No, with everything she has to take, there's no reason to limit your stuff." Brock states.

"As long as I have her, I don't need anything else." Kyra says.

"I know how you feel, but being in a new place you might like some stuff to make you feel like you're at home." Brock parks in their driveway in Houston. "Let's get Jake, our stuff and get headin' to Grammy's."


	6. Liz Hart

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I wrote a chapter!!! But now, the Harts are at Brock's mom's house.**

"So they just took Reba to jail? Just like that?" She asks.

"Yeah, she punched Kyra's teacher and Reba's dad. He came back with the police and they arrested her." Brock replies.

"It's probably because she can't keep your house up to code. It's filthy. Reba is home all day long and she can't manage to use the vacuum cleaner? Please, I don't think you ever should have ever married that lazy son of a-" Liz starts to say. Brock looks at Jake.

"Mom! That's my wife and Jake's mother you are speaking about." Brock says.

"Child rearing was all Reba was ever good for. She can barely even do that!" Liz hollers. Cheyenne, Kyra, and Reba enter the living room.

"Jakey, why don't you go play upstairs?" Cheyenne asks sweetly.

"Okay." Jake says as he stands up and heads down the hall to the stairs.

"Grammy, I have never disagreed with you, but mom is a good mother. I admit that the house isn't spotless, but she tries her hardest." Cheyenne says.

"Really?" Liz looks at Kyra. "Why did you name that child after your mother? Reba is a name to get picked on." Liz says.

"She is MY daughter Grammy. If I want to name her after my mom, than I will." Kyra responds.

"Fine… You 5 can stay here, but Reba Nell Hart will not be under my roof again." Liz scolds.

"What?" Brock asks.

"When Reba gets out of prison you will have to find another place to live." Liz says and then exits.


	7. What about Reba?

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave mom out to dry." Cheyenne says.

"I don't know where else to go, or what to do." Brock replies.

"What about mom's parents? Wouldn't they let us live with them for awhile?" Cheyenne asks.

"If your Grammy won't let us stay here with your mom, why don't you call and see if your grandparents will let us stay with them. They are 9 hours away from Houston." Brock states.

"Okay. Maybe I will call later on and see if they will let us stay." Cheyenne responds. Brock turns to walk away. "But what if they don't let us stay?" Brock turns around and hugs Cheyenne.

"It'll be okay." Brock replies.

"What are we going to do with mom if we can't go anywhere? We don't want to have to give up Reba." Cheyenne says. Kyra walks in.

"Cheyenne, do you have Reba?" Kyra asks.

"No, why?" Cheyenne questions looking at her sister.

"Where's Jake? Could he have her?" Kyra asks again.

"No, he's been out playing for several hours." Brock says. Liz enters the living room.

"Grammy, did you have Reba?" Kyra asks.

"No… I still can't believe that you named that beautiful child after your mother." Liz exclaims.

"Dad… My daughter is missing!" Kyra hollers.

"What do you mean missing?" Brock asks looking around on the floor.

"I mean missing… I left her down here with you and now she's gone!" Kyra squeals.

"Okay, we'll find her Kyra. Don't flip out about it." Liz says.

"I'll go look outside." Cheyenne states walking out the front door.


	8. Coming Home

Back in Houston, Reba is putting up a fight in the prison.

"I was wrongly accused! I don't belong in here!" Reba screams at the guard, while she flips through her magazine.

"You tell her sister!" Another cell mate hollers from down the hall.

"Not you! I was put in here for punching my daughter's teacher because he raped her and she had his child." Reba states.

"Is that why you're in here? Seriously?" The guard asks looking at Reba.

"Yes. I didn't do anything wrong which is why I said I was wrongly accused and I want to go see my family and be free." Reba replies. The guard takes out a key. "What's that?" Another guard walks into the prison.

"It's what I'm going to cut your throat with if you don't shut up!" The guard hollers.

"Is there a problem in here?" The second guard asks looking at her and Reba.

"Nothing that I can't handle on my own." She says snaring at Reba.

"Okay. I was told to come in here and make sure that our trouble makers had the proper care." He looks at Reba and talks slowly and loudly. "What are you in here for?" Reba leans up against the bars.

"I'm not deaf you moron! I was unjustly accused of something." Reba screams.

"Everybody in this prison say that." He replies with a laugh.

"She was arrested for punching a guy." The first guard says. The second guard laughs.

"Are you serious?" He looks at Reba. "That's why you're in here? We can't hold you for that."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you people!" Reba hollers at him.

"Hey, if you want out of here you have to corporate. Otherwise, I will leave you in this cell for as long as I like." He says and Reba quiets down. "Are you going to listen to everything we ask of you?" Reba looks down at her shoes.

"Yes officer." Reba says.

"Look up at me." He states. Reba looks up at him and her face is wet.

"What's going on? Are you crying?" He asks with no glimpse of empathy.

"I just wanna go home and help my daughter raise hers." Reba says.

"Okay. We are going to do that." The guard opens the door and they let Reba out of the cell. They walk with her to the doors and let her go. After Reba gets out she runs to the bathroom.

* * *

"Dad, I can't find Reba. Where could she be?" Kyra asks frantically. Cheyenne walks in from outside.

"She wasn't outside, and Jake hasn't seen her all day." Cheyenne states. Kyra crumbles into a pile on the floor. Brock falls next to her.

"We are going to find her Kyra. She'll be okay." Brock says. Kyra looks at Brock. She's bawling hysterically.

"But what if we can't find her? My little girl is just lost forever." Kyra says putting her face in the floor like she's trying to inhale the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asks leaning over the end table to see her sister.

"My baby girl is going to die, why can't I go with her?" Kyra asks. Brock shakes her.

"Don't think that way! She's okay. Somebody has picked her up. We'll get her back." Brock exclaims.

"But nobody knows who we are to bring her to Grammy's house. You read in the newspaper all the time about children who have been stolen when they were little, and they should be 30 by now and they are still lost!" Kyra hollers.

"We are going to get her back." Brock states.

"How can you be so sure?" Kyra asks him.

"She is my granddaughter. I don't care if we have to go to the moon, we WILL find her." Brock replies.

"If you say so." Kyra whines.

"Come on dad, we can make up some plans of how we can get her back." Cheyenne says. Brock and Cheyenne walk outside. Cheyenne crosses her arms. "I am surprised at you. Mom is usually the strong one of all of us. What happened to you all of a sudden?" Cheyenne asks him.

"I knew that your mother can't be here and that Reba is my granddaughter, and I won't let anything happen to her. Your mom would be strong for Kyra, and since she's not here I have to be the strong on and I plan on doing it for Kyra." Brock says. Just then, Reba comes toddling up to them. She pats Brock's shoe as she coos.

"Hello there." Brock says leaning down to pick her up.

"Is that?" Cheyenne starts to ask.

"Yes it is." Brock replies smiling.

"Where was she?" Cheyenne asks.

"I don't care. Let's just go tell Kyra that she's home." Brock says. They walk into the house. "Kyra."

"What?" Kyra asks with her face still in the carpet.

"Reba needs her mom." Brock says.

"Quit teasing me dad. It's not funny!" Kyra hollers. Reba coos. Kyra looks up at them and sees her little Reba. "M y baby!" Kyra jumps up and grabs Reba. She starts crying even harder than before.


	9. Reba vs Liz

Reba is walking down the road in Liz Hart's neighborhood. It's a quiet neighborhood, except for the sound of dogs barking in the distance.

"I am breathing fresh air." Reba says to herself breathing deeply. While walking down the street she finds the house that her mother-in-law owns. She walks over and knocks on the door. Jake answers it.

"Hi Jake. Where is everybody?" Reba asks.

"Grammy is out shopping for a few hours, Kyra is upstairs with Reba, dad and Cheyenne are here in the living room with me." Jake replies.

"Jake, who are you talking to?" Brock asks from across the living room.

"Mom." Jake calls out. Brock and Cheyenne jump up.

"Mom!" Cheyenne hollers grabbing a hold of Reba and hugging her.

"Reba!" Brock exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I told one of the guards what happened and she couldn't believe that they had me in for that and she let me off. I'm very glad she did. It took me forever to get here. I had to get on the bus and then I walked all the way from the bus station. That is a 5 mile walk." Reba says.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? You could have at least called from the bus station." Brock states.

"I could, but I didn't call because it came on too fast, and I didn't call from the bus station because I want to disturb anybody." Reba replies.

"Oh Reba, you aren't a bother. I would have come and picked you up." Brock says. Liz walks up behind Reba.

"Reba, what are you doin' here?" Liz asks.

"She just got out of prison, mom." Brock says.

"Really? They arrest you because you can't keep your house cleaned?" Liz asks crossing her arms and looking at Brock. "Remember what I told you Brock. SHE won't be stayin' here."

"What?" Brock asks.

"I told you, Reba will not be staying in my house if I can help it. Which, I can." Liz replies walking right past Reba and walking into the house.


	10. Living in Hiding

It had been two weeks since Liz kicked Brock, Reba, and the kids out of her house. They ended up renting a house in Nashville, Tennessee to be far enough away from Texas. Reba and Kyra were afraid of bleaching Kyra's red hair so they dyed it a dark brown, and she wore green contacts.

"Kyra, look at me." Reba says on her first day of school.

"Mom, do we have to go through with this again? I know what I tell them; I got my emergency numbers. I'll be okay. Don't worry. Your job is to watch Reba for me, okay?" Kyra asks.

"I know, but I'm just worried that he could show up at any time looking for Reba, and you know we aren't going to give her up without a fight." Reba replies. Kyra hugs her mom and tears come slowly falling down her face.

"That's what makes me so strong and able to go to school. I know that you love Reba and that you wouldn't willingly give her to anyone." Kyra responds.

"Well hon, you better hurry up and be running off to school." Brock says holding out Kyra's jacket. Kyra takes it.

"Thank you. Bye." Kyra runs out and closes the door behind her.

"This is our little girl's first day of school." Reba says. Brock wraps his arm around her.

"This isn't Kyra's first day of school. This is her first day of school in hiding." Brock corrected her with a smile.

"How did you come up with her name?" Reba asks looking at Brock.

"Well you've always wanted to be called Katherine, so I thought of Katherine and then my middle name is Lee. So I thought it would be perfect if we sent her to school and registered her as Katherine R. Lee. Isn't it the perfect name?" Brock asks with a smile.

"I wouldn't say that, but it will suffice just until we can go back to Houston." Reba replies.

"What's wrong with it?" Brock asks looking at his wife.

"It just sounds, oh I don't know, a little… old?" Cheyenne volunteers while her mom is speechless.

"I agree with her." Reba says nodding pointing at Cheyenne.

"Oh come on you two. I bet you they won't find her this way." Brock says.

'Oh, don't be so sure, dad." Cheyenne replies.

"Thanks for the confidence Cheyenne. Why don't you go upstairs and try to make your pillows feel better about being pillows." Brock says sarcastically.

"Sheesh." Cheyenne responds shaking her head. "You try to help some people and they never appreciate it." Brock ushers Reba into another room.

"We can't stay here."

"Of course we can stay here. We are 1500 miles away from home. Nobody here knows any of us but Katherine Lee and they don't even know that that's not who she is." Reba replies.

"But somebody might figure it out! Do you really want that for our granddaughter?" Brock asks.

"I am tired of running and looking over our shoulders the whole time Brock! We are going to have to stop running sometime." Reba states.

"If you do that, Kyra and Reba won't make it another state and something will happen to them. We have to keep on the move. You can homeschool Kyra from a camper." Brock states.

"I do not want us, Kyra, Cheyenne, and Jake to live in a camper. Let alone Reba grow up thinking that that's all life has to offer. Before this all happened we had a beautiful house, and we could give her everything she wanted." Reba says.

"Well, it's not that way anymore Reba. What are we going to do?" Brock asks.

"Let's stay here just a little bit longer until we can figure out what to do." Reba says.

"I will give you two weeks and if you haven't arranged something by then, we're out of here." Brock replies.


	11. Found Out

One afternoon Kyra comes running into the camper. She's crying. She runs over to the bed, picks up Reba and starts kissing her.

"Kyra, what's going on?" Brock asks.

"Where's mom?" Kyra questions.

"She went to get some groceries, why?" Brock asks.

"We've been found." Kyra states.

"What!" Brock exclaims.

"I was walking home from school and driving down the road was Mr. Meyers. He recognized me." Kyra starts crying. "He… he told me to get into the car. He wanted Reba. When I refused to get into the car he started following me. I ran him all over town. When I didn't have any breath left at all I ran over to Bella's house and told her what was going on. About 10 minutes after I got there he ran the doorbell. She sent me into the pantry. It has a secret passage in the floor. Bella told me once that it was used for the Underground Railroad. Anyway, Bella told him that she didn't know where I was and that she didn't know who he was. When she wouldn't let him search the house I heard something hit the wall. Later, Bella told me that he threw her into the wall and to check all around the house. I could hear when he was in the pantry because the footsteps were right above me." Kyra starts to say. Reba walks in behind them with a brown bag of groceries.

"What's goin' on?" Reba asks.

"Here, let me take that." Brock takes the groceries from her and puts them on the little makeshift table.

"Okay, really; what's up?" Reba looks at Kyra. Kyra sighs and then puts her baby down on the bed.

"Mr. Meyers is here. He found me on my way home from school. He doesn't know where we live, but it could be very easy to track us down." Kyra states. Reba's jaw drops.

"We'll start packing and leave in the morning." Reba states.

"What about school?" Kyra asks.

"Kyra, what's more important? Safety or education?" Reba asks. Brock touches Reba's arm.

"I am not going to drag our family any farther anymore. I am tired of hiding. We need to face the consequences of what's happened." Brock says.

"I am NOT going to let THAT man get my granddaughter, and you know that's EXACTLY what's going to happen if we try to reason with him! I am not staying here to find out what could happen to her." Reba exclaims.

"Well I'm tired of running away, and I'm not leaving." Brock says.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Reba asks.


	12. Final Decision

**A/N: I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated; hope you enjoy this last chapter=)**

Two weeks later, Reba and Brock sat in the courtroom. Brock squeezed Reba's hand and she smiled softly.

"We're not leaving here without our little girl." Brock said. Reba shook her head without taking her eyes off the table.

"We've been hiding for months. I think it's time to come out." Brock said. Reba looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just afraid we'll lose our granddaughter forever." Just then, the lawyer walked over.

"We have a case for rape against Kyra's teacher, but they could get you guy for violence and taking Reba across state lines." Reba and Brock looked at him.

"He's not even on her birth certificate; he can't get us for taking our granddaughter to another state." The lawyer nodded.

"I just want you to be prepared for anything." Brock nodded. Reba shook her head.

"All rise." Brock and Reba stood hand in hand as the judge walked through the door and stood behind his desk.

"Be seated." He sat down. "This is the Hart v. Meyer case?"

"Yes." The bailiff said.

"Would the counsel please approach the bench?" Mr. Meyer's lawyer and Brock's walked up and Brock put his arm around Reba.

'We aren't going to lose Reba." He said and kissed the side of her head. He believed that, but he wanted to make sure he was positive. He, too, didn't want to leave Reba with that man; even if he is her father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Reba held Brock's hand so tightly it almost turned purple. They were waiting for the verdict of the case. The jury had just come back in. Brock and Reba watched them file into the room .

"Reba, I need my hand." He got his hand out of her grip and stretched it Brock worked on getting the feeling back in his hand. The judge looked at them.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked.

"We have your honor." A woman replied standing up. She looked at Brock and Reba, then over at Mr. Meyer's. "Based on the evidence, we find the defendant, guilty." The judge smacked his gavel.

"The defendant will spend twenty years in prison and is not allowed to be anywhere near the Hart family, or teach in a classroom near small children. Reba and Brock Hart are going to raise their granddaughter because the victim of the defendant's assault is still a minor. Case closed." Reba looked at Brock and they hugged.

"See, we get to keep our granddaughter." Brock said. Reba nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Where is little Reba?" Reba asked.

"I'm not sure." He kissed her. "I'm just glad we can go back to Houston." Brock paused. "I missed the house and our family being together. I'm tired of all the hiding." Reba nodded.

"I am too." A case worker walked over carrying six month old Reba Eleanor Hart."

"I wanted to bring this beautiful little girl to her grandma." Reba took her and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to have her back. Kyra will be thrilled. She was so cared to think that her teacher would get the baby." The case worker nodded.

"I understand." She stated. "From everything you all have said during the case, I'm surprised that you guys didn't abort the child and you've gone everywhere to protect her." Reba started at her granddaughter for the longest time before she looked up.

"When she told us she was pregnant, the last thing I thought of was abortion. I wasn't going to let my daughter kill an innocent child; but she didn't want it either." The case worker nodded.

"I understand." She walked away and Brock leaned over Reba's shoulder to stare at Reba. She smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Sweetheart, I'm glad to have you back. Grandpa and I love you dearly and we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you. We'll protect you for the rest of your life."

**THE END**


End file.
